


A Bee and Her Flower

by Megatraven



Series: Miraculous Fluff Month 2k17 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe acts like she doesnt care but mari knows better, F/F, Fluff, Maribee, goodnight kisses, sleepy Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Marinette and Queen Bee sit together until Marinette falls asleep





	A Bee and Her Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Blush
> 
> For Miraculous Fluff Month (@miraculousfluffmonth)

When the sun had gone down, and her patrol came to an end, Ladybug detransformed in the park near her home. She knew her parents had gone to bed just before she left, so she reasoned that they wouldn't really miss her if she stayed out a little while longer.

"It's a nice night, isn't it, Tikki?" she sighed, stretching against the first park bench she came to. Her hair was down and fell over her shoulders, tickling her skin in a familiar way.

"It is," Tikki agreed, flying inside of Marinette's purse to rest. "Don't stay out too long," she warned before closing the clasp.

Marinette smiled down at it for a moment before taking it off and setting it aside. Leaning back and ignoring the way the bench poked at her, she watched the lights of her city and imagined them each as a star in the sky. A warm breeze rustled her hair, and she sighed contentedly, closing her eyes and listening to the sounds of the city at night.

If she weren't paying so much attention to sound just then, she may have missed the sound of feet, softly hitting the pavement in front of her. Cracking an eye open, she saw Queen Bee standing before her, an arm outstretched and concern etched on her face.

"Marinette? You're not dead, are you?" she asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you are, I'm going to leave so I don't have to deal with the paperwork."

Instead of answering, Marinette patted the spot next to her, smiled, and nestled closer to the heroine when she took the seat.

"Well, guess you're not dead, then," Bee muttered, subtly shifting so Marinette found herself more comfortable. "Any reason you're out so late?"

"Just enjoyin' the night. You?  I'm pretty sure your patrol ended about half an hour ago." She looked over at the hero, who quirked a brow at her. "What? My best friend has all your guys' patrol times memorized, and spending as much time as I do around her, you're bound to pick it up too."

Bee rolled her eyes, but didn't refute it. "Well, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, if you  _must_  know why I'm still out, it's because I have a sixth sense for when stupidly fashionable girls will be out in parks alone at night."

"Oh, really? And here I thought you were just waiting for another chance to enjoy my company," Marinette teased. The heroine snorted and crossed her arms.

"As if. We both know it's the other way around."

Rather than biting back with another sassy remark, Marinette decided to take another approach. She laid her head on Bee's shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Well, you're certainly right about that," she breathed.

Bee tensed, just long enough for Marinette to notice, before relaxing into Marinette's touch. "I know you think you're being all suave and charming, but you need to stop." She huffed. "It's really not fair to the rest of us."

"Aw, Bee, you know you love it," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever," Bee muttered, resting her own head on Marinette's.

Without much thought, their hands intertwined, and a silent understanding was reached.

As each minute ticked by, Marinette could feel herself drifting off to sleep. The steady rhythm of Queen Bee's breathing lulled her further and made her feel safe. She blinked trying to keep herself from falling asleep, but the next time she opened her eyes, Bee was lowering her into her room.

"Marinette."

"Mm?"

"Promise me you'll lock this when I leave," she whispered, softly rapping the hatch.

"Can't."

"Yes you can. If you don't, I won't be able to leave without worrying."

"You do care," Marinette murmured.

"Of course I do, I made a promise to protect all citizens of Paris." As she said this, Bee stepped down from outside and grabbed a blanket.

Marinette hummed a response and rolled onto her side. Bee sighed at her, one that was exasperated and not without love. She threw the blanket over Marinette and made her way back through the hatch.

"Lock the door, Marinette."

"Not yet."

Bee groaned into her hand. "What're you waiting for, then? A kiss?"

"Mhm, that's it."

That took the heroine off-guard.

"Seriously?"

"Yup." Marinette rolled back onto her back and reached up with both arms. "Please?"

Marinette's arms swayed in the air from her sleepy state, and Bee didn't seem to have to think about what she would do next. Hopping back down, she grabbed both hands and kissed the backs of them. Her lips were soft on Marinette's skin, and gentle enough that, in the morning, she wouldn't be sure if it had really happened.

"Thanks, sweetie bee," she said with a tired giggle.

"Anytime, flower. But maybe in the future, you should ask when you're more awake."

"'Kay," Marinette yawned. "I'll lock th' door when you go."

"Good. Because it's not very nice to worry a superhero, you know. I'm too much a busy bee to be thinking about you all night." With that, Bee turned and left, closing the hatch behind her and staying just long enough for Marinette to clamber up and lock it.

Laying back down, Marinette's thoughts melted into dreams as sleep overcame her.

That night, her dreams were filled with bees and warm summer nights filled with the whispering of sweet nothings.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of figure that if marichat is a princess and her knight, that this would make sense.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks appreciated! <3


End file.
